As the central point for administration, the primary purpose of the Administrative Core (AC) is to provide strategic leadership and oversight to develop, implement, coordinate and manage all Partnership activities. The AC'S mission is to be a recognized leader and resource in providing quality customer service to meet the needs of both internal and external target audiences integral to the Partnership's success. It is designed as a support core to provide assistance with the daily activities of the Partnership, as well as to facilitate short-term and long-term strategic planning and prioritization for the successful achievement of Partnership initiatives. The AC also serves as the primary vehicle for the receipt and distribution of all media materials (press releases, brochures, newsletters) and documentation (spreadsheets, proposals, progress reports, and other requests) in addition to providing administrative support for the Planning & Evaluation Core (PEC).